Dissonance: Rebirth
by KC Dakota
Summary: The struggle for a half demon to become a full demon shakes the foundations on which normal humans inhabit. Higurashi Kagome, a typical highschool senior of Dakota Falls - a lively city surrounded by rivers and waterfalls - has a powerful ambition ...
1. A Little Afterschool Fun

§ ---- AN:: Alright alright, I just got home from a game of bowling, and though I suck, I just had an idea for a fanfic. So.. Read and lemme know what you think. If it's worth reading more than 3,000 words for the first chapter, I'll continue it ^_^ 

§ ----

Passion In A Bowling Alley:

A Teen Love Fic

By ChibiKougaKun

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story are not owned by myself. Don't bother complaining to me or try to sue me. They're owned by the wonderful, Rumiko Takahashi

_Chapter 1: A Little After School Fun, And A Midnight Surprise!_

"Kagome-chan! It's Friday!!!!! Finally!!!" A young girl exclaimed as she raced down an aisle in between the tables of her high school cafeteria and quickly dropped her book bag by another girl sitting and trying to enjoy her school meal. "What are you doing tonight Kago-chan!?" She asked. The girl sat properly with her knees and legs under the bench, after straightening out her custom high school green skirt and straightened her white blouse. Her dark brown, almost black hair was drawn back into a pony tail and rested roughly half way down her back as she tilted her head and rested it upon her hand which then was supported by her elbow propped on the table as she tried to gain the attention of her friend clad in the same uniform, picking at a mound of mashed potatoes and some other sort of monstrosity. 

"Ohayo Sango-chan… I don't know what I'm going to do this weekend. Finals are next week, and I think I'm going to take the time to actually study for something for a change…" Sango stared at her friend with a killer look. She looked straight ahead and wrapped her free arm around her friend, trying not to mess up her beautifully radiant raven black hair which wasn't drawn back such as Sango's but almost as long, and much more extravagant. "Come on Kagome!! Ne, tell you what. Miroku-kun invited me to go to a bowling alley just 20 minutes out of town tonight. He apologized for groping me last week so I'm letting him make up for that little mistake!" Sango explained slowly and calmly with a slight smirk as she giggled that last part with a slight blush to follow as well. "Really! And Miroku wants me to take you with me so you aren't left home alone again on another Friday night. Pleeease!?!?" 

Sango leaned closer to Kagome, frowning slightly as she interpreted the sigh coming from her friend as a negative sign. Though that changed to a smile quickly as a "Alright Sango-chan, but I'm spending most of my weekend studying then!" 

Kagome and Sango both grunted with a slight frustration as the bell rang for the second half of the day. "Oi, two more classes. I like this 86 minute classes and four classes a day scheduling. But the lunches are nowhere long enough!!!" Sango and Kagome laughed as Sango followed the raven haired junior to the back of the cafeteria to dispose of her tray and off they were to their next classes. After 2 minutes of walking around the giant mall-like school, both girls passed through a crowd of people and entered the same open room and took their seats in the back of the room more or less. Not in the front like nerds, nor the back such as the troublemakers chose. 

"Good, now that everyone is here .. Who knows the bonus question from last nights homework assignment!?" The instructor asked. He raised himself from behind his desk and wore black business slacks. A very well picked out Izoc gray sweater and a dark brown pair of penny loafers. He took himself to the front of the white board and grabbed a black expo erasable marker and stared at his students who were all hesitant to answer. "Please, don't all answer the question at once!" He smirked with a smart comment. He pointed the head of the marker towards Kagome and then turned to face the board ready to write the algebraic bonus equation. "Higurashi, answer the formula for me." He wrote a series of numbers multiplied by other numbers squared, mixed in with parenthesis and several different radical numbers and exponents and such. 

"Um, if you followed the PEMDAS solution right, you would get .. Er, .. Radical 144, simplified to 12 .. ?" Kagome shifted through several papers in her notebook and broke a sweat just hoping her answer wasn't wrong. Mathematics was not her strength and her Algebra final was next week. "Good job Higurashi! 5 Points on your final test grade! You've come along way with your math skills Ms.Higurashi, I'm very impressed!!" The teacher commented, very pleased with his students work and sat back as his desk and took out his lesson plan. Kagome opened her white, three ring binder and stuck her homework back in there and closed the rings. "Arigatou Sensei-Surama!" Kagome nodded, slightly embarrassed. She smiled when Sango elbowed her and mouthed a 'Good goin!' 

After vigorous and brain-frying math equations, the principle came on with his announcement for his precious juniors and seniors. 

"I apologize for the interruption, but all seniors and juniors who have a method of getting home at this time, the end of third block will be allowed to leave in hopes of resting up for finals come this Monday. Especially all those juniors who will be graduating early with their respected amount of credits for 'AP' courses! I wish you good luck and please do make good choices!" 

And the intercoms went off. Sango and Kagome gave each other a high five and took off to the front of the building as they both ran to their own separate cars. Kagome followed Sango first as they began blabbing about tonight's plans. "Seriously though, look sharp and we'll pick you up tonight! I promise Miroku is a decent driver so don't get all paranoid! .. And I hope you can bowl girl!!" Sango smiled as she hopped into her hunter green 03 Lexus and drove off. Kagome sighed in defeat and got to her white Volkswagen Jetta she had just put a down payment on with cash from her new job after school at the local novel and manga store not far from her family home. Once home, Kagome parked her car and turned off the ignition and grabbed her book bag and walked up the set of stairs of the family Higurashi Shrine. She made it to her front door and dropped her back as she turned the handle and pushed the door open only to enter her house and drag her bag through. She collapsed on the couch as her mother turned around from the kitchen and put a dark green spatula down on the white counter. "Welcome home Kagome!" 

"Konbawa Okaasan!" Kagome mumbled from the pillows of the couch pushed up to her lips. Kagome's mother returned to frosting a heavenly chocolate cake with a thick and creamy chilled chocolate frosting. "Mama, Sango-chan wants me to go out with her and Miroku-kun tonight. Do you think it would be okay to let Kohaku and Souta spend the night together so I wouldn't really have to babysit?"

Kagome rolled herself off the couch and took herself to the kitchen after kicking off her shoes and giving her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled when her mother nodded in agreement, as Kagome jogged upstairs to her room to dig out a decent outfit for going out on a Friday night after school. After a four hour nap, Kagome jolted awake and instantly ran to the shower and didn't take time for herself. An in and out job in about 5 minutes. She pulled her hair up into a sloppy but sexy bun and ran back to her room. With her closet open and her bedroom door closed, she dropped her towel to the floor and dug out several different articles of clothing. Two different style outfits. "Well, it isn't a date… I'll stick with the jeans.." 

She put back her black skirt with the dark violet blouse and threw a pair of jeans, a black thong, black bra, and a dark blue shirt that in small white but legible print, read "Kitsune!" on the front. Once dressed, she jogged downstairs and grabbed a pair of white socks from her mother who had just washed a set of laundry and sat down on a couch in the living room and put on a pair of white New Balance sneakers. Before leaving however, she ran to her mother, gave her a hug and a kiss. "Arigatou Mama! I'll be home before 12 don't worry!" Ms.Higurashi nodded with a smile. "Have fun honey!" 

Kagome shut the door after a simple "I will Mom!" and walked to the front of her house and sure enough, it wasn't more than a minute before Miroku pulled up in a black Mitsubishi Eclipse with Sango in the passengers seat. Kagome opened the back door on her friends side, quickly sat in, threw the seatbelt on and greeted her friends." 

"Hey there Kago-chan!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Sango was wearing pretty much the same as Kagome though Sango managed to find a tank top with the same shade of blue and nothing was on the front though on the back a large white boomerang shape was printed there. Twenty minutes worth of Miroku's cruise control driving and talking about school, finals, and Miroku's troublesome "Touchies" habit, they pulled up into the parking lot in front of a huge dark gray building with a huge "WONDER BOWL" in red posted up high on the walls.

Kagome, and Sango got out of the car and Miroku turned the ignition off, grabbed his league bag, then got out of his side and locked all the doors with a remote on his key chain and shoved his keys into his right front pocket while wrapping his arm around Sango's waist and walked up to the bowling alley and Kagome following not far behind. "Oooh.. Looks like he's here tonight!" Miroku said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Sango faced her 'on and off' boyfriend with a slight smile. "Who's here ?" 

Miroku pointed to the black 04 MG convertible at their side and then climbed the steep set of stone steps up to the alley. "That's a good friend of mine. He comes here to bowl very often. He's really good too. This guys the one who dragged me into joining the league here." Miroku smirked and opened the door like a gentlemen and then walked to the side, out of the way for Kagome to get in the building. "Nice car huh Kagome?" Miroku smirked as he noticed Kagome whistle after spotting the nice, compact but sharp looking sports car. "Nice guy too, I'll introduce you both to him soon as I get our lane set up. Maybe we can play teams if he isn't busy!" Miroku jogged back up to Sango and pointed to a certain empty lane and walked to the control desk to order rental shoes after asking Kagome her shoe size. "We'll play 2 strings, on me and then I think, we'll have a few games with the wiseass over there Louie!" Miroku laughed with the older gray haired man as he handed over three pairs of rental bowling shoes, each a different size as he followed Sango to the lane and circle of seats as he sat down in a chair, set his bag down, and took off his black sneakers and stuck on a pair that suited his feet. He turned around and laughed as a familiar yell echoed on that particular half of the bowling alley. Miroku laughed and waved hello to one in particular. He looked up at the TV's above the ball rack and read down a few lines and found his friends status. "A 283. Not bad!!!" 

"Miroku got up and out of his chair and walked over to the next lane over and shook his friends hand. Miroku wore black jeans and a short sleeved black button down shirt. He shook hands with a young man maybe a year older than him who wore black steel toed boots. Dark blue baggy jeans, a white wife beater and a yellow Izoc shirt that looked almost silk the way it shimmered lightly on the ceiling fan lights. The black palm trees on the shirt making it look very Hawaiian. 

"You bring you're woman here for a few games Miro-kun?" The young man stretched out with a slight yawn as he pulled his long silvery white hair back into one pony tail with a black bandana. 

"Yeah, and one of Sango's friends came with us. Sango didn't want Kagome to spend all Friday night alone." Miroku went back to his lane and took his black ball out from his violet bowling league custom made bag and placed it on the rack after giving it a quick polish with his black cloth. He welcomed the girls back with a light smile as he entered in their names and the number of strings they were to play. 

"Sango, you've met InuYasha last time you came to one of my tournament games remember?" 

Sango waved Hi to InuYasha as she sat down and stuck on her bowling shoes. Kagome sat down and did the same, only to catch the gaze of two beautiful, masculine amber eyes. She shook her head and was only forced to use the excuse that Miroku was doing his introduction thing to look back at InuYasha. 

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other with priceless faces, almost emotionless, though both in their own little world as Miroku introduced them. Sango elbowed Kagome and giggled while InuYasha cancelled his records on the other lane and stuck his name on Miroku's.

"You gonna play with us Yasha-kun?" Sango asked while walking up to fetch her 10 pound, navy blue ball. Sango elegantly took her stance, walked up to the line and threw simultaneously, taking down 7 pins on the first shot and nailing the spare the second time around and sat down. "Good Job Sango!" Miroku said, trying not to snake his hands where they don't belong. Miroku got up, took his 12 pound purple ball and did the same with a little twist in his wrist and nailed a perfect strike. He sat down and high fived Sango and his bowling partner during tournaments. Kagome was up. She shyly stood and took her red 9 pound ball, and still a little shaky, threw the ball. As slow as it went, it nailed a pin on the very side. The ten pin. InuYasha held back a small laugh and Sango smiled and waved. Miroku just sat there with a smirk keeping his eye on the TV mocking her. The score board shifted to an animation where the ball flew down the aisle and one of the pins grew eyes and legs, walked up the aisle slightly and made a brick wall causing the ball to swirve into the gutter to avoid smashing into the brick wall. Sango and Miroku bawled into laughing and InuYasha kept his ground and only smirked. Kagome growled at the TV and then threw the ball again. The same animation popped up and Kagome only got two pins in two turns. She sat down in defeat and InuYasha was up. InuYasha took his 14 pound all white ball and quickly took his turn. His ball sped right down the right side of the lane, curved enough to strike through the center of all ten pins. With enough force to send all the pins flying into the air and back down to the oiled lane. The TV changed again and it pictured a middle aged man with a cannon. Once fired a bowling ball with an evil smirk flew right into all the pins. The scene cut right to 'heaven' where all ten pins flew straight up slowly with wings and halo's. InuYasha walked back to his seat and high-fived his partner again and took his strike with pride. Another few rotations of turns and Kagome finally gave up. She looked at the scoreboard. Miroku had a 219 by the 10th frame. Sango had 148, InuYasha with three more strikes would have a perfect game. Kagome had 28 pins altogether and had her chance to at least make over 30 pins. The last turn before the end of the first string. She cursed at each one of the humiliating animations. InuYasha stood up and grabbed her ball. He stood behind her, wrapped his arms around and her placed the ball on her middle and third finger and then the big hole on her thumb. He took her left free hand and placed it on the under side of the ball and extended his and her arms enough to place the ball around 6 inches away from her face. Both of them stopped moving, and their breathing slowly sped up. Kagome swallowed hard and blushed, InuYasha shook his head after taking a deep breath, exhaling with a smile. He moved forward with her, which got her slowly stepping forward with him. He moved her arm with his and at the end, got the ball to move in a straight line, slowly but edging on the lane and gutter, which curved and hit the pins and scored a strike. She ended the game with more than 30 points! Kagome turned around and hugged InuYasha and then ran to her seat and bounced about like a hyper 5 year old. "Arigatou InuYasha-kun!!" 

InuYasha sat down and folded his arms. "Keh..I just felt bad for you.." Miroku and Sango looked a little worried and Kagome's mood dropped 6 feet into the ground.

She laughed and ignored the smartass smirk from Sango and Miroku looked at Sango with an innocent look. Sango gave him a death look in retort and Miroku threw his hands on his lap with a sigh of defeat. After all three games, Everyone grabbed their stuff. InuYasha yawned and called it a night and left with them at 9 oclock. "I've got studying to do Miroku so I won't be staying here 'til closing time." InuYasha said while turning in his shoes and lugging his black bowling back over his shoulders. Miroku pointed to Kagome who was yawning and nearly falling asleep on Sango's shoulder. He tapped InuYasha's shoulder. 

"Ne' InuYasha-kun, do me a favor and give Higurashi a ride home ? I want to spend some time with Sango before I take her home." 

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and gave Miroku a sarcastic smirk. "You just want to get laid you sick bastard!" He laughed and shaked his head while heading to the door again. Miroku growled quietly. "I just want to make up for being an asshole last week, that's all." 

InuYasha put the back of his hand on Miroku's forehead and then stuck his hand in his right pocket and dug for his car keys. "Well, your temperature is normal…" InuYasha laughed again and nodded. "Alright, I don't normally give rides for free but I'll do it since your asking." 

"Arigatou!" Miroku said, and jogged ahead to catch up with Sango at his car and explained that InuYasha would give Kagome a ride home. "He lives closer to her so I can get you home earlier and he can get her home earlier!" Miroku winged it off and Sango bid good night to her friend as Kagome walked off to InuYasha who was standing sorta of, in the middle of that aisle of the parking lot, and then followed him to his MG. He unlocked her side first and then walked to his side of the car and sat in. He waited for her to get in and close the door and then ignored her putting on her seatbelt as he revved the engine after turning on the car. He rolled the shift into reverse and peeled out of his little parking spot and then into first car, maxed a 52 mph before reaching the exit of the parking lot and entrance way to the street. Miroku went one way, and InuYasha went the other way, with a very nervous girl in his passenger seat. Eventually, Miroku pulled up into Sango's driveway, and got out of his car and walked around to her door. He opened it like a gentleman and let her out, and closed the door behind her. He led her to her front door and then kissed the back of her hand. Sango blushed slightly and turned to her door. Not leaving Miroku hanging though, she pecked his cheek with a light kiss. "Thank you Miroku, I really enjoyed being you tonight…" 

Miroku smiled and congratulated himself on his efforts for cutting back on pervertedness. Miroku left for his car and then drove himself home. Meanwhile, after passing through tons of streets on a 65mph cruise control on 2nd gear, InuYasha nearly had to clean up 'white chunks' and tried not to laugh at his riders pale face but rolled down the windows with the electric switch on his door. "InuYasha stop driving LIKE A MANIAC!!!" She growled and turned red. "Oi Kami-sama! I'm gonna be sick!" 

InuYasha slowed down to 35 miles an hour and slowly passed his house, following directions from Kagome. InuYasha raised his eyebrow though. He noticed a silver Ferrari in his driveway. Though shrugged it off and didn't bother to tell Kagome which was his house. He stopped by her house at the front 'gates' and then gave her a concerned look, completely unaware of it. He got out of his side after turning the car off, and ran to her side, opened the door and helped her out. Her body was nearly limp from his driving. 

"Jesus Kagome, I didn't know you get sick THIS easily.." He joked. She elbowed him limply in return.

"Baka! I didn't know you drive THAT recklessly!" She wrapped her arm around his neck as he lifted her bridal style and walked around a bit before finding the house itself and then set her down on her own two feet, several yards from her house. She straightened her clothes and stood straight. "For a proud wiseass, you can be nice when you want to be I guess." 

"Keh.. I don't know why you went bowling if you can't bowl though.." He came back with. He smirked and expected to get slapped but she just gave him a dirty look.

"Baka!!!!!!!" InuYasha's laugh didn't last long when she turned pale again and fell against him. He crouched down and lifted her back up. 

"Look who's the baka now!… You okay?" .. He asked with a raised eyebrow and then picked her up the same way again. "Yeah, just let me sit down and catch some fresh air.. I'll .. Be fine.." 

He took her heed and walked over to a bench not from far from the house and sat down, she curled up into a ball and leaned against him. He laughed slightly. "You cold ?" 

He shrugged when she didn't reply but wrapped his arm around her and growled slightly. 

Kagome nearly fell asleep right against him, the small summer breeze of June not bothering them at all. InuYasha laid his head back against the patio bench and stared up at the stars. "What'd I do to end up here.."

Kagome shifted slightly and got a little more comfortable, nuzzling her head on his shoulder, completely oblivious as to what she was up to. He jumped slightly and then calmed right back down, and yawned. He tilted his head onto hers and tightened his grip on her, and closed his eyes. "I guess a nap won't hurt…." 

Kagome yawned and her hair fell apart and spread down her back. "G…night…Inu..Yasha.."

"Good Night, Kagome-chan.." InuYasha replied, he smiled softly and took another deep breath. And nearly fell asleep instantly on her bench, with Kagome Higurashi cuddled up into him.


	2. Procrastination Sometimes, Is Worth Ever...

§ ---- AN:: Sweet deal! I got at least ONE review as of 8PM tonight! One day after publishing a new fic in about .. A long time .. ^_^ 

§ ----

---------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sarah Hinkle // "Well, it's enough for me to at least try and continue something like this. And I know a lot of people would be yelling at me for the alternate universes but oh well … put up with it, it's not THAT bad… Sarah Hinkle, THANK you for reviewing ^_^"

****

---------------------------------------------------------------

Passion In A Bowling Alley:

A Teen Love Fic

By ChibiKougaKun

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story are not owned by myself. Don't bother complaining to me or try to sue me. They're owned by the wonderful, Rumiko Takahashi

__

Chapter 2: "Procrastination Sometimes, Is Worth Every Minute of Time"

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY!!!!" 

Ms.Higurashi stormed out from the back door by the kitchen and outside, only to see the couple cuddled up on the bench. Kagome was sprawled up against InuYasha who had his arm draped over her and his head tilted onto hers which was leaning on his shoulder. "Kagome get away from that boy!!!!" The middle aged woman ran out to the bench and shook her daughter awake who started mumbling 'good morning okaasan' and InuYasha had opened his eyes and got up and crossed his arms. With InuYasha's height of 5'10'' Ms.Higurashi stopped hitting him frantically and pushed her daughter closer to the house. 

"What are you doing with a stranger out here like this Kagome!?" 

Kagome then rubbed the sleep from her heavy chocolate brown orbs and yawned followed by a large stretch which lifted her shirt up, just enough for InuYasha to take an unexpected peek at her stomach which left him a blush. Meanwhile Kagome being completely oblivious as to the eye candy she had just given InuYasha. 

InuYasha stuck his hands in his pockets and yawned while digging for his car keys. Once he got those out of his pants pocket, he started to leave the property and out to his car. Kagome ran to him and pull on his arm which caused him to turn around. Kagome's mother called out to her and gave her the 'killer mother' look though her daughter just ignored the cold stare. "Arigatou InuYasha..-kun!" She smiled at him and shook his hand politely. 

InuYasha smirked. "Anytime, I had fun last night. Maybe I'll teach you how to bowl better Sunday after the tournament games with Miroku." He twirled the key ring holding his car keys around his index finger and Kagome nodded. "A-alright!" 

She smiled softly to herself, ignoring the frantic woman behind her worried for her daughter sleeping outside with strangers , as she listened to InuYasha rev his black 04 MG convertible and peel out into the streets in front of the family property. The sounds of the car's engine, fading ever so slowly. Once Kagome could no longer hear InuYasha's car, she turned around and walked closer to her mother. "Hai, mama! It's okay! He is a friend of Sango and Miroku so everything was okay! Really!"

Kagome walked inside and decided to look for something to eat while Ms.Higurashi followed, slightly not to worried anymore and closed the door behind her. Kagome dug out a glass of milk from the refrigerator and stole an English muffin from the toaster her mother had started for Souta before his usual Saturday morning soccer practice. 

"Kagome dear, you know you've got plenty of time today to study if you plan on going out to that bowling game with your friends tomorrow!" Ms.Higurashi said, while sticking her hands in the kitchen faucet with a dishrag in hand and a plate in the other underneath hot water. "I know Okaasan!" Kagome mumbled between bites of her muffin. "Which is why I'm going to call Sango and let her know I won't be free today. Or until much much later." 

Kagome took the rest of her breakfast and milk upstairs to her room, and cracked open the books. Meanwhile, Souta ran down to the kitchen, grabbed his sports duffle bag and bottle of Gatorade off the counter. "Mama! I'm gonna run up to the park! Kohaku's going to meet me up there and we're gonna go practice with the rest of the team!!"

Ms.Higurashi turned around to kiss her son on the forehead and wished him good luck and to have fun. Not to forget, also to behave.

Minutes later after Ms.Higurashi finished dishes from last nights meal and decided to finally take a break and rest in her well kept living room, the phone rang. Kagome picked it up from her room. "Moshi Moshi!" she said in a happy mood. "Hey Kago-chan! Did you have fun last night!?" 

Kagome pushed her books to the back of her small working desk and placed her cordless phone between her neck and shoulders and pushed back her desk chair on wheels a few inches closer to her bed. "Yeah, Arigatou! Sango-chan!" 

Sango giggled on the other line. "Nani Sango ?" Kagome asked, twirling a pencil between her four fingers and using her thumb to help. "Did you get along with InuYasha!?" She asked. Kagome blushed on her side of the line and nearly fell off her chair, quickly recapping what had happened. _Well, I'd say we got along fine… we DID fall asleep on my porch bench…_ She thought to herself. "We got along just fine Sango. He's going to help me bowling tomorrow after his game with Miroku he said." 

"That's great Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "Ne, Kago-chan, how long will you be studying ?" 

Kagome pushed herself closer to her desk and pulled her open algebra book closer to her and began to flip through several sections of the book. "Well I don't plan on studying until midnight Sango, geez.." 

Sango laughed. "Good!! Because Miroku wants to go on a double date tonight after he gets home from work!"

Kagome sighed and placed her pencil in the open spine of the book. "Ne, Sango .. I don't have a date nor anyone I really like."

Sango, laying on her bed at home and twirling the phone wire along her finger, giggled again. "Baka! Miroku will asking someone for you. Maybe we can find Hojou-Kun and ask him!" Kagome and Sango giggled simultaneously. 

"Sango-chan, thank you really but I don't know about a blind date…" Kagome took the phone in her hand and left it by her ear. "Well, please!? Kagome you really need to get out more often with your friends!" 

Kagome sighed in defeat and shrugged her shoulders. Her hair fell from her shoulder blades down her back. "Hai, fine I'll go with you guys tonight. Just lemme at least put a few more hours into studying and then I'll get ready. You guys are picking me up right?" Kagome asked. 

Sango nodded on her end. "Sure will! Miroku doesn't mind." Kagome smiled. "Arigatou Sango-chan!" 

"No problem Kagome! Don't work to hard!!" Both giggled again and pled each other goodbye and then hung up their phones. Kagome put in hours of studying and by quarter of six that afternoon, apparently much had happened and though Kagome was in her own little world, it still made her miss the little things such as lunch, Souta coming home from practice, and Ms.Higurashi bickering with Kagome's grandfather. Kagome also failed to notice the note left on the kitchen table once Kagome jogged herself down the stairs for something to eat. _Kagome, we'll be out at a friend of your grandfathers, and I didn't want to interrupt your study time. There is plenty of ramen in the shelves above the stove and sandwich meats in the refrigerator. Be back tomorrow! Love, Okaasan & Jiji! _

"Well, at least I'll have a whole night to myself when I get home." Kagome said to herself while warming up an instant cup of ramen noodles all the while getting clothes for her blind date tonight ready, and ironed. Kagome took out her mothers ironing board and while eating her cooked noodles, ironed a crimson red skirt and a pearl white blouse and used a pair of black high heels that added a half inch to her height of not more than five foot six or seven. 

With her clothes finally ironed, and her ramen finished, she ran up to the shower, got undressed and refreshed herself with plenty of hot water streaming over her entire body which was a nice 10 minute getaway from all that book work and study. After that short relaxation, she dried off and ran downstairs in her towel, only to retrieve her freshly pressed clothes and then back upstairs to get changed. She sat down on her bed, and laid her clothes down beside her. She took her towel off and let it fall to the floor, then stood up and threw on her personals. Black of course. And then her skirt, not much higher than knee's length and her white blouse.

She went back downstairs and put on her black high heels and made sure everything was put away and nice and neat. She checked the bathroom upstairs while brushing her hair straight and blowing drying it, and then making sure no clothes were left laying on the floors of the bathroom and her bedroom. In the kitchen, she set away the ironing board in a storage closet and then grabbed a small jacket from the same closet and then took a set of keys off a hook near the back door from the kitchen. She opened the door, put the keys in her jacket pocket, took a step outside, closet the door and locked it. Finally. A real day out with her friends. And a blind date even. _I can't possibly study ALL night … that's just, crazy.._ She thought to herself. Miroku and Sango were just on time as Kagome made it to the front of her large family shrine and she hopped in the backseat. Though it was too dark to see what they were wearing in the front seat, Kagome swore to herself that she'd make sure she'd at least see what Sango was wearing. _I don't want to look too fancy…_

"Hey there Kagome!" Miroku said while peeling out down one street and stopping at an intersection. "Hi Kago-chan!!" Sango said. 

Kagome nodded and greeted them both at the same time. "Hey guys where are we going!?" 

Miroku turned right and lead down that street like a civilized driver. "Well, I figured, that there is this nightclub I've been wanting to check out. And it's not really a nightclub but a real nice 'get together' kind of place and its open from six to two." Kagome raised an eyebrow and then nodded satisfied as she looked out her window, looking at all the street lights and passing by cars. 

"So, Sango said you were asking someone to be my blind date… who is it !?" She asked impatiently. "Well I can't tell you or else it wouldn't be a blind date! And if it makes you feel better, he doesn't know who he's going out with tonight either!" Miroku laughed slightly. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome just sat back in her seat and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets which all together complimented the red and white she was wearing. Miroku, minutes later and after turning a few streets and intersections again, parked in front of a black building with large print reading '**S.E.N.G.O.K.U J.I.D.A.I'**

Miroku got out of his car and walked around to Sango's side and let her out, much like a gentlemen, and did the same for Kagome. Miroku had worn black slacks with black shoes, and a very classy violet faux suede button down shirt. Sango had worn a one piece, dark violet kimono type dress with black high heels about the same as Kagome with a different toe strap design. Finally, with all the doors closed, he remotely locked them with the special, small, efficient device on his key chain that worked controls on his Mitsubishi Eclipse. Miroku took Sango with his arm looped around hers looking quite classy. Kagome took a quick glance around and checked out all the nice looking cars, and well dressed people. _Well I guess I didn't dress to fancy. _And then she spotted his car…

Once seated in the dimly lit 'night club' in a booth near one of the corners of the room which looped around sort of like an 'U', Sango and Kagome sat in the middle while Miroku sat on one end. Though he stood up quickly and looked around the room. "I'm going to go look for him, I'll be right back." He leached around Sango's side and gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she smiled at him and then looked around the room to get a view of the atmosphere for herself. Kagome broke a sweat drop and that quickly fell from her forehead to the table in front of her. She shook slightly with a cold chill and looked at Sango. "Sango, what if this guy doesn't like me? .. I'll be to embarrassed if anyone pulls an episode in a place like this!!!" Kagome squirmed in her place as Sango laughed and let her hand rest on her raven haired friend. "Stop spazzing Kagome, you'll be fine!" 

Minutes later and after ordering two iced waters, Miroku came back with a very attractive, very familiar fellow. He stood five foot ten, clad in black cargos, a short sleeved black shirt which clung to his well chiseled body and in Kagome's opinion quite nicely. His long and beautifully kept white hair was brushed back and brought into a perfect pony tail that hung half way down his back. The most distinct feature, was his golden amber eyes. He walked up to their booth with Miroku with his hands in his pockets. Not really being able to see him because of all his black clothes, even his black shoes. Miroku sat right next to Sango at the table and InuYasha slid into place right next to Kagome. Possibly just as nervous as well. "Kagome, I believe you two have met!" Miroku and Sango smiled as Kagome looked directly into InuYasha's amber orbs and nearly fell back into her own 'La-La Land'. InuYasha was also captivated and adored her features quite maturely. As another waitress walked by, Miroku ordered a diet pepsi with a slice of lemon and InuYasha bravely ordered a Corona with a small piece of lime stuck in the bottle. Miroku raised his eyebrows and looked at InuYasha who only got a shrug for an answer and Kagome looked quite surprised, though ignored it. When the drinks came, Miroku sipped his Pepsi, InuYasha, his Corona and the girls their water. Though when a few techno songs came out from the very expensive but very good stereo system from the ceiling and walls, Sango literally pushed Miroku on the floor and made him get up with her to the dance floor among the crowd of people. Sango turned back and winked to Kagome who in turn blushed and shooed her farther away. 

"So, Kagome .. How old are you, if you don't really mind me asking?" InuYasha asked, with his hands wrapped around the beer bottle and his thumb slowly moving about the paper wrapping. "I'm turning seventeen in a month or so right after school finals.. How about you?" She had her arms propped on the table, holding her condensating glass of water with both hands, her finger intertwined. 

"Eighteen next week.." He said quietly, still trying to keep calm and not act like a moron. She smiled lightly and tried to keep their conversation going on. "So you are still in school ?" She asked.

He looked up and then around to her and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm a senior at Shikon Highschool right here in town." 

Her eyes immediately grew and she stared at him as if he were food and she hadn't eating in years. "You go to Shikon High!? ..I'm a junior there!!" She laughed slightly and then InuYasha's eyes grew bright and they hit it off immediately. Kagome finished her water and InuYasha his beer. Kagome scooted over closer to InuYasha who wrapped his arm around her and they kept talking for what seemed like forever though from Miroku and Sango's spot on the dance floor, it seemed like those two were quite happy. The lights dimmed even more, and Miroku, and Sango both slightly exhausted retreated back to their table. "Why don't you guys go take on a slow song!?" Sango asked, huffing slightly, catching her breath back. 

Kagome looked back at InuYasha and raised her eyebrows. "Sure, I only do slow songs anyway!" InuYasha said. Sango and Kagome giggled and Miroku winked at InuYasha, who mumbled 'Hentai…' silently with a blank face. InuYasha led Kagome by the hand gently out to the dance floor and they took their stance, holding each other with one hand, and InuYasha's left arm wrapped around her waist gently. "So, are you having a good time tonight Kagome? Miroku must have begged you to come out here." He said with a slight laugh to his tone.

Kagome danced along with him and slowly, though oblivious to the fact, diminished the space between their bodies to the point where her chest was touching his and her head on his shoulder a minute or so into the song. "No, he didn't 'drag' me out here. Why do you say that ?"

InuYasha choked himself in the head for a second and tried to come up with an easy way out of the topic. "Well, it's nothing really, Miroku's always begging girls to go out with me though because I never really … go out with girls all that often, ya know?" He explained calmly and softly. She smiled and InuYasha tightened his grip around her waist a little and danced the rest of the song and the next in serene silence. After the second song finished, they let go of each other and went back to the booths who carried a very aroused Miroku and a tired Sango. Miroku had a large pink 'turkey' print on his face and Sango was rolling her eyes constantly. 

Kagome laughed at her friends misfortune and they all got up to leave. InuYasha checked his watch curiously. _Quarter past eleven ? .. Wow, didn't think I was going to stay this long.._ He thought to himself. He held Kagome by the hand with their fingers intertwined and followed Miroku and Sango. Outside, Miroku opened the door for Sango, and at the same time asked InuYasha to drive Kagome home like a gentlemen. 

"'Keh, Kisama.. What do I look like, a taxi for you?" .. He instantly shut up and looked at Kagome who sighed. He kicked himself in the ass mentally and tilted his head, gesturing to move to his car only five or six cars behind Miroku's. As Miroku drove off after Sango and Kagome said their goodbyes, and InuYasha and Miroku shook hands and hoped for a good tournament game the next morning against the 'Thunder Brothers'. 

InuYasha opened Kagome's side door for her, and closed it gently after she sat in. He jogged around the car and dove in the drivers seat and stuck the key in the ignition. With a few rough hits of the gas pedal, he drove into first gear and led himself out into the street and maintained an easy thirty some-odd miles an hour for the entire trip, stopping when suppose to and letting pedestrians go. Kagome raised and eyebrow, slightly impressed with his effort to drive like a normal civilian instead of a Nascar race driver. When InuYasha pulled up in front of the family shrine, he retrieved his keys and led Kagome out of her side of the car by opening the door and locked the doors the same way Miroku did with his. _Kami, I love these damn gadgets.._ He thought to himself again while throwing his keys in his pocket. InuYasha again held Kagome by her hand with their fingers intertwined. At her back door, she took her out keys from her jacket pocket and opened the back door. 

"Hai, InuYasha-kun, would you like a glass of water or something to drink ? .. Hehe my mom isn't home so she isn't going to bash your head in with a rolling pin!" Kagome giggled and walked in the house, and closed the door after the invited InuYasha stepped in and looked around with a turning head. 

"Wow, this place is real easy to just …. Feel at home with.." InuYasha said with a slight amazement to his voice. He followed Kagome to the living room who took off her high heels and sat on the couch in front of the fifty two inch screen TV her grandfather had bought for her and Souta after winning $4,000 with a lottery ticket. InuYasha sat down next to her and then leaned his head back on the couch, yawned, and stretched all at once. Kagome giggled and poked InuYasha in the side. He squirmed and nearly choked while yawning and growled at her slightly. 

"Hey ya know you could have waited for me to stop yawning!!!" He said. Kagome poked him again and then he poked her back and she jumped slightly. Minutes later, they were sprawled on the couch in a tickling fight with her yelling "That's not fair!!" and him retorting with "Oh yes it is!!!" and plenty of laughing from both ends. 

After an hour of straight tickling, InuYasha rest with his elbows on either side of Kagome on the rather large couch. Kagome, on her back, stared directly up and into his eyes. They lay there, staring at each other for a few minutes before InuYasha shook his head and sat up straight. Kagome blushed slightly and then sat up straight and reached for the remote on the coffee table in front of them. With the TV on, Kagome got up to turn off all the lights and then sat back down. She handed InuYasha the remote. "Here ya go, I don't know what's on TV on a Saturday night so you can choose." 

He took the remote and began flipping through channels. He passed a Stephen Siegal movie, and then stopped for a second when Kagome's eyes lit up on the Discovery Channel. 

_"And Archaeologist, Dr.Franz Hieschelkoff discovered the newest Egyptian Tomb known to this date! The body has been radio-carbon dated back to …" _

He turned the TV back to the action movie, and she sighed a deep sigh. "InuYasha-kun!!! Go back!!!!!". 

For a good twenty minutes, InuYasha teased her between the Discovery Channel special feature and the Stephen Siegal film. Being a nice guy, he finally settled on the Discovery Channel, apparently interested in the topic after awhile. After the program, InuYasha looked at the digital clock above the TV. _1:04.… I've gotta be up early tomorrow so it's best I get some…. "_She's a sleep… 'heh.. Good night Kagome-chan…."

He chuckled silently to himself and wrapped his left arm over her and around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and smiled as the silently sleeping Kagome with her head on his shoulder, snuggled closer to him for warmth. 

With almost a purr, Kagome muttered a 'good night Inu..Yasha-kun..' 

InuYasha smiled softly and tilted his head onto hers. 'Good night Koi..' … _Koi .. ? … since when… did I .. Oh boy…_

Within 10 minutes, InuYasha and Kagome were fast asleep in each others company.


	3. Beginning Of A Conflict

§ ---- AN:: Whew, so much for a weekend. A lot of baseball games to go see. A lot of .. Stuff .. I guess .. Yeah .. Oh well .. Back to writing this fic! Sorry for the delay guys!

§ ----

-----------------------From The Fans--------------------------------

**__**

Prae: // Yeah, I do think this is the only fic I've ever seen where InuYasha has gone pro bowl. Though this is sort of just a hobby more than anything else at this point in time for InuYasha here. I don't know, maybe I will make him go pro-bowl and let him get mucho cash off of it .. I dunno .. Thanks for the idea though ^_^

**__**

EvilBunnies: _// _Okay kiddo, calm down!!! Haha I'm glad you like this so much, and because you and a couple of other people do like this fic, I think I'll continue it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**__**

SarahHinkle: // Haha, thanks, I do appreciate opinions wither they are rotten to the core or very appreciative! All are welcome! 'Heh, I don't think I intentionally wrote the second chapter to be funny but I guess it did come out a little humorous!

**__**

MarsMarmalade: // As long as you guys keep reading Mars, I'll keep writing! ^_^

****

---------------------------------------------------------------

Passion In A Bowling Alley:

A Teen Love Fic

By ChibiKougaKun

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story are not owned by myself. Don't bother complaining to me or try to sue me. They're owned by the wonderful, Rumiko Takahashi. Other objects are owned by their respected companies. Sue me and fear my wraith… or … not … -.-'

__

Chapter 3: "Everyone Must Repent, Sometime.."

"Right, so InuYasha, do you want me to pick up Kagome and bring her to the bowling alley with Sango or are you going to go get her ?" 

Miroku had just woken up, around nine AM and apparently InuYasha had already left the Higurashi residence before Kagome's parents had gotten home, and after they had their little cozy scene. Miroku sat in his room by his desk near his bed, twirling a pencil in his right hand and holding the phone to his ear with his left, trying to get dressed for the game in exactly three hours. Miroku had just gotten out of the shower and pulled his hair back into a small dragon tail and put on a pair of jeans, a white wife beater and an emerald green button down shirt. Not to mention slipping on a pair of white sneakers from New Balance. 

"Alright, so I'll go get Sango, and we'll be at the bowling alley a little early." Miroku said, just finishing to tie his shoes after placing the pencil down on his desk. On the other line, InuYasha had just gotten out of the shower after getting home. "Yeah, I'll go pick up Kagome and we'll grab something for breakfast before going to the alley." 

"Great! Then we'll see you two there!" 

"Ja!" 

They both hung up, and InuYasha dropped his white towel to the floor and got into his black boxers, black wife beater, blue jeans and a navy blue button down and left it unbuttoned. He walked upstairs to his room and searched for a pair of black Izoc socks and his black steel toed boots and then walked back to the kitchen while tieing his beautiful white hair back into a decent pony tail, leaving it to hang half way down his back. 

__

"Where're you going today Kiddo?" A taller man, with a strong resemblance to InuYasha, the obvious long and thick, yet unlike InuYasha, very well pampered white hair, tied back into a neatly kept pony tail roughly half way down his back as well, amber eyes also, sat at the kitchen table with a small cup of coffee in one hand, a newspaper in the other. He had his car keys in front of his right hand and wore black Armani. "Look brother, I won't be home until later this evening. So do not be surprised if you'll be eating supper alone tonight." He said.

InuYasha grabbed his car keys right off the table and stuck them in his pockets. He grabbed his bowling bag right from underneath the kitchen table and launched it over his back and held it over his shoulder with the over shoulder strap. "Ne, Sesshoumaru, As long as those annoying mutts that follow you home don't interrupt me, I don't mind one bit." InuYasha said, and took off through the front door. He jogged to his car in the driveway to the side of the large white estate and jumped in. He revved over to reverse after turning the ignition, and hit the main streets of town.

Within 5 minutes, he parked in front of the Higurashi property and left his car for a brief second to find his way to the main house. He knocked on the front door after minimum trouble and was greeted by Ms.Higurashi. 

"Good Morning Ma'am, is Kagome ready to go to the bowling alley to see the tournament ?" InuYasha asked while silently gritting his teeth for needing to be so polite, remembering what would happen just out of speculation and assumptions. _God this womans' crazy.._

"Well don't you look presentable this fine morning young man, hold on, I'll go get her!" Ms.Higurashi said. _And what's with that long white hair? Well, I guess he just matured earlier? _She thought to herself while walking up the set of stairs from the kitchen, to the 2nd floor and to Kagome's room. She knocked on the door lightly and Kagome was just about ready to open it from her end of the door. Kagome wore the casual jeans, navy blue Boston Red Sox Shirt and white sneakers to comfortably take on her day head on. "Okay Okaasan!" Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and her mother to her daughter. The hyper junior ran down the stairs to greet InuYasha. "Well, Good '_Morning' _InuYasha-kun!" She giggled and InuYasha ran his hand through his hair trying to keep hush about him spending the night and leaving before her mother had gotten home. "Well, are we ready ? .. We've still got a few hours or so before we actually have to show up." InuYasha ran his fingers and thumb along the key ring of his keys and then cupped his keys in his hand. He stepped outside and Kagome followed after kissing her mother goodbye. 

"Now you two behave and I don't want to hear that either of you have misbehaved!!" Kagome's mother warned. 

"Ah don't worry about a think Ms.Higurashi. Kagome'll be fine with me." InuYasha managed to reassure Kagome's mother and the kids were out of there by the time Souta, Kagome's brother, and her grandfather woke up that Sunday. 

"So, have you had breakfast?" InuYasha asked, cruising down one lane with the top down. The sun hitting them both and the wind blowing both of their hair all over the place. He looked at her with the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smirk. _Wow, she's pretty alright…_ Kagome pouted and looked straight at him. "No, I took a shower right after you left and then sat around until mom got home. Everyone went to bed and then I got dressed and well, here I am now.." she explained. InuYasha laughed slightly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel and let go in rhythm to the alternative rock song on some random radio station. "Alright, tell you what, we'll go to a breakfast diner. Spend some time there and then we'll go straight to the bowling alley. After that, we can do something later if you aren't busy." InuYasha mumbled on about checking out another place that she, Miroku and Sango might be interested in if small local night clubs were what they liked to do. Kagome smiled and nodded at his plans, but she frowned again when he was suggesting plans for that night. "InuYasha-kun, finals are this week .. Ne, what about after finals are all over?" She asked, with sort of a regret for the need to study tonight, seeing as finals were Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday of that week, now, according to their assistant principle, Thursday being the very last day though juniors and seniors were allowed that day off. 

InuYasha pulled up into a parking lot in front of a small decent looking place with 'Green Diner' above the front door by the ramp. Kagome pulled herself out of her side of InuYasha's car, and InuYasha got out of his end and stuck his keys in his pockets. He walked around his car and started on the little path made by the railings, in front of Kagome and then held the door open for her. A waitress came by and InuYasha immediately broke a sweat. He elbowed Kagome softly and turned around towards outside. "Kagome, lets leave .. I'm not liking this place already.."

She gave him a questionable look. "InuYasha! This place looks… and smells good!! We can't just leave!" 

The waitress pointed to the table they were offered and Kagome dragged InuYasha to the table, missing the wink the waitress gave InuYasha. They both sat down in their chairs and Kagome looked around a little, then rest her gaze on InuYasha. 

"InuYasha-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, placing her folded arms on the edge of the round table in front of her. 

"Nothing…nothing at all.." He mentioned while still glancing around the place. _'Please don't tell me she's working here…' _He thought to himself. That same waitress came around the corner with a pen and notepad and walked around their table and leaned on the edge of the table in between InuYasha and Kagome. "Mornin' folks, what'll you two be having ?" She asked. Kagome looked through the maroon on the menu really quick and just ordered a two egg ham and cheese omelet with home fries on the side and then the young woman turned to InuYasha. 

"Oh .. My god!!! InuYasha is that you!?!?" She asked, moving her head in such a fasion that her black curled hair about shoulder length moved out of her face. InuYasha growled slightly and threw an elbow on the table and dug his head in his hand. "Yeah, Kikyou it's me alright. The one and only.." He mumbled. 

This Kikyou hugged InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Honey it's been two years!! I didn't know you moved here with your brother Sesshomaru!!" She squealed outloud. InuYasha growled and snapped back. "And it's not like you have to yell about my personal life damnit!" 

Kikyou laughed and wrote down Kagome's order with her black pen. "You haven't changed a bit you old grouch!" She said while gnawing on pink bubble gum. InuYasha sat straight in his chair and pushed himself in. 

"Well you should learn from me Kikyou-sama, sometimes CHANGE is good!" he snapped again.

Kikyou raised her skirt a little and pretended to have an itch along her inner thigh by her knee. Kagome looked away in slight discuss and looked at InuYasha with the corners of her eyes. InuYasha mouthed a silent 'I Know…'.

"Well thanks for asking what I wanted, I'll take a small regular, two sugars extra light." He added. Kikyou looked at him slightly pissed and left, not bothering to write it down. "Who was that!?" Kagome asked. 

InuYasha groaned slightly and looked down at the center of the table. "That was Kikyou." 

Kagome turned around to look at her, and then back to face InuYasha. "She your girlfriend?" 

InuYasha could have had a heart attack right then and there. He nearly choked and tried to yell out at the same time. "NO!!!!" 

Kagome laughed slightly and pointed at his red face and then calmed down. InuYasha scratched the back of his head. 

"When I used to live in the eastern part of here, I sorta of went out with her my freshman and sophomore year, and dumped her the summer after my sophomore year." 

InuYasha's face turned a little pale, and the normal. Going over past events in his mind. Kagome raised her brows slightly interested. "Well, so what did you do… 'after' your sophomore year?" 

"Well, I finished my junior year there. Things got rough and the principal suggested I move in with my brother here. So I did for my senior year and here I am." InuYasha winged it off and hopefully successfully, though not with this curious girl. "What happened in between?" She asked. InuYasha quickly wiped that curiosity from her face into despair with a rough "It's none of your business, just enjoy your breakfast." 

Kikyou brought back Kagome's breakfast and left InuYasha to be with his coffee, and left. When they were alone again, Kagome looked up at him from her fork holding the omelet in place for her. InuYasha was staring down at the light brown pool in the black cup in front of him. _Something isn't right. Something wrong must've happened last year…. Maybe it's a touchy subject for him.._

Kagome finished her breakfast, InuYasha, his coffee, in silence. InuYasha dug his wallet from his jeans pocket and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table. Kikyou came running. "You know, I haven't even given you the bill yet.." 

InuYasha placed the coffee cup on the money. "I want to get out of here. The extra cash is worth leaving here if you work here." He said with a killer tone to his voice. Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other for a second and Kikyou gave Kagome a dirty look. Kagome looked back down at her feet after pushing slightly away from the table, ready to leave. Kikyou pocketed InuYasha's money and turned around. "You know, you're such a sissy... To leave us all alone like that." She slowly walked towards the back kitchen only to become furious when she caught InuYasha's "Bitch, I helped you.." 

InuYasha got up and left not even realizing Kagome was there with him. He sat in his car once outside, and looked over to the passenger seat and no one was there. _Shit…._ He mentally scolded himself. He looked up and past the window shield and there Kagome was, walking back. He leaned over the stick shift and opened her door and turned the car on. 

She put her seatbelt on and InuYasha backed out of the parking lot and in first gear, hit the streets of town and started going for a ride straight to the bowling alley. 

"InuYasha, if you don't mind, .. Would you tell me who that woman was really and why you're all pissed off now?" 

She asked, sitting back in the seat, and looking straight ahead, rather quite hesitant to ask the question.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." He answered. She folded her arms and gave a slight sigh and the rest of the ride was in complete silence. They got to the bowling alley minutes later, and InuYasha lugged his bowling bag to the alley without even bothering to wait for Kagome. _Now something's bothering him. He isn't normally like this.._ She thought to herself while getting out of his car and running after him. _Oh, Sango and Miroku are already here! _She ran faster with that thought in mind and once in the building, found Miroku and InuYasha already for the game. Sango sat along with a few other people Kagome didn't recognize at all behind the lanes. She sat down next to Sango. 

"Kago-chan!!" Sango yelled. "Sango! I'm right in front of you!" 

They giggled. "Gomen Kago-chan! My ears are ringing from all of these bowling games at once!" 

Miroku entered the information in the digital box by the two main seats directly in front of the ball rack and in between the two lanes. Miroku, InuYasha, Hiten, Manten. 

Minutes later yet again, another two young men came from the bathroom area and directed themselves for their lanes for the tournament games. One was a very tall and broad bodied young man in his mid twenties who shaved himself bald. He had nothing on but denim and a dark navy blue shirt that hugged his slightly chubby body under his denim vest and a silver hoop earring on his left ear. The other, had dark brown hair and it was either gelled or used mousse to keep it held back. He had all black on and had a gold stud on his right ear. They both reached about a full 6ft tall and sat down across from the girls. Miroku stretched out a bit, InuYasha flexed his hands. "Ready kids?" The bald one asked. 

InuYasha cracked his hands purposely and smirked while extending his index finger, the knuckles making a snapping noise and then relaxing as if nothing happened. "Ready to kick your ass Manten."

The bowling tournament begun. Everyone had taken their seats, everyone cheering for someone else. Sango and Kagome cheering for Miroku and InuYasha. Miroku grabbed his ball, took his stance and threw with a less powerful arm and let his ball ride on the very edge of the lane against the gutter for the majority of time it was not in Miroku's grasp. 5 Inches in front of the 1 pin, Miroku's ball took a violent swurve and struck a strike. Not powerful but it got the job done. InuYasha however, did the same as Miroku. Stepped forward and let go of a speeding bullet slightly right of the 1 pin. With a small curve however, and with all the power behind that ball, each and every pin was sent flying and back crashing with intense force. So far for Miroku, and Inuyasha. Hiten went up, and grabbed his ball. He took his stance and let his ball go at the line. 

His went straight down the line and as the ball hit the oiled lane, sparks flew from the underside of the ball and he had scored a nine pin shot. Hiten then was able to make the spare. Manten was able to do the same with the sparks trick, yet hit 7 pins, and then got the spare. Hiten and Manten sat down, pissed beyond belief already, and InuYasha and Miroku were back up. Between Miroku and InuYasha's constant strikes, by the end of the game, the team scores were at average, 290 verses Hiten and Manten's 237. 

Each of the team members shook hands and the Thunder Brothers left with a very rough look on their faces. Both cursing on their way out. Sango and Kagome hugged Miroku and InuYasha, and congratulated them for they're awesome game. InuYasha and Miroku put back their bowling shoes in their bags, along side their balls and all four started to leave the bowling alley.

Outside however, upon walking past the stairs down to the parking lot in front of the door, InuYasha was knocked a good foot in front of him and onto the ground. Sango, Miroku and Kagome ran to him. 

Kagome gasped. "InuYasha!! Are you okay !?" The beaten down young man sat up and rubbed his back, and a dark tan bowling ball. It resembled Hiten's bowling ball. "Who the hell'd throw a freaking bowling ball at you!?" Miroku asked while picking it up. Hiten and Manten came around and made themselves visible from behind a bunch of rather large cars. "We lose, you die…" Manten had said while cracking his knuckles. Miroku stood in front of Sango with his arms folded and InuYasha finally managed to stand up, though a little sore. The Thunder Brothers made a run for Miroku and InuYasha. Sango and Kagome ran back to Miroku's car as Miroku and InuYasha easily dispatched the two furious brothers. Manten rushed towards Miroku with swinging fists and Miroku simple gave the beast a roundhouse kick to the neck which had Manten backing off. And despite InuYasha's slight wound, he managed to release a barrage of punches and kicks at a rather quick speed to the point where his volleyed fists couldn't be seen. Manten finally dragged Hiten off of the ground and pulled him back to their car somewhere in the back of the lot. 

Miroku and InuYasha both returned to the car as Sango and Kagome rushed back to them. 

"Are you okay!?", was what the girls asked. Miroku shrugged and turned to his partner and InuYasha just waved. He shrugged it off and dug for the keys in his pockets then retrieved his bowling bag and got into his car. He sat there for a second, turned on the engine. He got into reverse, backed out, and lured himself near Miroku and the girls. 

"Kagome, if you'd like, I'll take you home so you can get some of your studies finished…" InuYasha said through a rolled down window. Miroku walked up to the car and leaned against InuYasha's door. "You going to be able to drive your way home Yash ?" Miroku asked. "I'll give you a ride if you need one." 

InuYasha smirked and rubbed his back while leaning closer to the steering wheel. He winced at the sharp jolt of pain that was sent down his spine and then sat back and nodded. "I'll be fine.. don't worry…"

With this, Miroku got into his car, Sango hugged Kagome. "I'll call you later tonight Kago-chan!", and Sango got into Miroku's car through the passengers side and they took off. Kagome got into InuYasha's car, and he got out of the parking lot and onto the main streets, aiming for a ride around town before dropping her off. 

"InuYasha, are you okay ?" She asked, leaving her hands on her thighs while looking straight at InuYasha, who tried to return the look and keep his eyes on the road at the same time. "I'm fine, really Kagome.." he said, with a slight pout. "It was only a bowling ball.." He mumbled. She giggled. "But bowling balls usually hurt when thrown you!" 

He growled slightly and stared straight at the road and the cars in front of him. "BAKA!" 

She gave a startled look on her face and then sat up straight with a smirk on her face. "Mo!" 

"Baka!"

"Mo!"

"BAKA!!!"

"MO!!"  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!"

"MO!!!!!!!!!"

Back and forth, they wailed on each other for the entire ride, laughing histerically in the process. 

He parked in front of the shrine estate, and Kagome was just about ready to leave. But she turned around before shutting the door behind her. "Arigatou InuYasha-kun, I have a lot of fun today, hanging out with you, Sango and Miroku!" 

"It was nothing, I'm glad you had fun." He said while his hands still rested on the steering wheel and standard shift-stick. "Inu..Yasha-kun .. Do you wanna just rest? You really look like you're uncomfortable.." She said. 

He turned the keys to the ignition and ripped them out and stuck them in his pockets and got out of his car and walked to the trunk with a slight curve to his back now. "I'm alright but I'll stay a little while. I don't have much to do so I guess it wouldn't kill.." He said, and she walked In front of him, leading him to the house itself. 

"Hmm… Mom's car isn't here. And Souta's bike isn't here either." Kagome said quietly. InuYasha picked it up though and walked a little faster to meet with her pace despite the slight discomfort. 

"So where'd the folks go?" He asked. 

They made it up the stairs to the back door. And a heavier familiar voice sliced through the wind from behind the trees. "…….Well, paybacks a bitch ne?"

------------------------------------------------------------

§

Well… Wonder who it is now ne!? .. Hai I ran out of ideas on how to finish, but strangely enough I know what'll happen later. So I finished it the fastest way I could and left a cheesey hang-over… wait .. Oh yeah .. Cliff-hanger… woops ^_^

Look out for Chapter 4, "_Clash Of The Brothers, And A Family Dispute" _next!!

§

------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Clash of the Brothers

* * *

To The Fans 

_**Everyone:**_ I'm sorry for not updating in like, a year! I had a writers confidence … ruin… esque thing so I stopped writing period! … I promise I'll keep it up as long as I get reviews and I know readers are well, reading this story!  
And you'll have to forgive me if anything has been repeated due to copy/paste, other formating doohickies and stuff like that  
I've been really excited to get a chapter out in over a year thats 3350-some words long! So excuse the mistakes, and enjoy!

* * *

From The Author 

Also, since its been a year, I'm gonna change the title, since - I don't think I could write an entire story that has a main focus on bowling. It'll be a side thing, but I think it'll equally be enjoyable if I use typical InuYasha themes and qualities and incorperate that into the AU.

You may be asking why I'm changing the title to "**_Dissonance:Rebirth_**"

Well, Dissonance is a group of sounds or melodies that are not.. Pleasant to the (human) ear. Well, this story originally was going to deal with InuYashas struggle to become a full demon and they he copes with .. Different things. These group of demons that are unpleasant in general, is where Dissonance comes from. Rebirth.. Well, you'll see in later chapters.

* * *

**Dissonance:**_ Rebirth_  
By: **Kouga**

**DISCLAIMER**: Oh yeah, these characters aren't mine. So… like, .. You can't sue me…. And stuff….

* * *

**Chapter 4** _"Clash of the Brothers!"_

"Who's there?" asked InuYasha with a stern voice. Kagome grasped InuYashas arm at the elbow and stood back as the infuriated bowlers came from the two large shrubs by the stairs from which InuYasha and Kagome had just climbed. "No one easily beats the Thunder Brothers in a game of bowling"  
Hiten exclaimed. "No one!" Manten instigated. InuYasha ripped his arm from Kagome's grasp and pressed his hand to her stomach lightly and pushed her back slightly. "Get back!" he barked. The phone began ringing from the inside, but Kagome was too frightened to worry about a single phone call.

"D..demo! InuYasha!" Kagome said as she backed away with her hands over her stomach where InuYashas just was. "Christ Kagome get your ass inside NOW!". Kagome yelped and backed herself against the door, cursing herself for not having the keys to the house on her. Her mother, brother and grandfather weren't home either... "A mixed blessing..." she thought.  
Hiten and Manten forwarded the two and InuYasha slowly stepped backwards. Poor Kagome had nowhere to go except for a corner. Manten anticipated the young womans movement and leaped after her as she darted from InuYashas left. InuYasha growled and cursed her out mentally while jumping after him. Hiten stood back and watched humorously as Manten viciously grabbed Kagome's forearm and pulled her to his chest. His fingers and thumb strongly digging into her flesh. She yelped and tried to pull her arm back instinctively but that only worsened the pain. Manten's sharpened front teeth reveiled themselves in his vile grin. He was knocked forward onto the ground on his knees with a swift flat fisted punch between the shoulder blades. Manten pulled Kagome down with him but she rolled away from the fiends grasp. He leaned over and reached for her but was only kicked down by InuYasha. As Manten rolled in pain, Hiten offensively went after InuYasha, seeing him as a cause of torment to his brother. Not clearly paying attention to everything about him, InuYasha was caught off guard by Hiten's tackle and he too was on the ground quickly. He picked himself up and turned around with his leg in the air, slamming the side of his foot to Hiten's left cheek. Kagome watched Hiten's face jolt to the direction of InuYasha's foot and winced at the cracking noise Hiten's noise emitted from the force of the roundhouse.

Right after Manten recooperated from his fall, he darted after InuYasha while Hiten, though with his neck, chased a yelping Kagome - Miroku appeared from the bottom of the stairs and rushed to the top hollaring "InuYasha! Kagome!". InuYasha looked back and sighed quickly with relief, and turned back to be invited by a rough punch. InuYasha stepped back and Miroku made it in time to prevent InuYasha from falling. InuYasha stood straight and both Manten and InuYasha stared at eachother as if hatred took form of sparks which grew and ignited a catastrophic flare. InuYasha snarled and simply scored a swift blow to Manten's collarbone with the flats of his knuckles and Manten fell backwards yelping in pain. Hiten crawled over to Manten.

"We give..." Hiten whispered. InuYasha kicked Hiten back down to the ground. "That's not enough you kurd!" InuYasha exclaimed. Miroku grabbed InuYasha's shoulder with a wince.  
"Hey.. Don't think you're over doing it?"

Miroku got his hand ripped off his pal's shoulder and a cold snarl.  
"Leave. And don't show your face here again." InuYasha said, looking down at both Thunder Brothers. Hiten nodded and helped Manten up. Manten openned his mouth to say something but InuYasha feigned another deadly flat knuckled punch and Manten not only backed up but kept quiet also. Hiten pulled Manten back and both turned and ran down the stairs of the Higurashi residence. InuYasha with his POed face, looked down and gave one heavy sigh. Miroku, worried.. asked Kagome and InuYasha if they were alright. Kagome, standing by the door to the house now nodded. "H-Hai.. We're okay"  
"Sango was really worried. I dropped her off, and she called me on the road telling me that I should check on you didn't pick up your phone. Especially after that little incident after the game." Miroku explained.

InuYasha looked up and faced Miroku with a poker face.  
"Things are fine. They were only Hiten and Manten for christs sake. They rely on throwing bowling balls when they throw tantrums. How bad could things really be?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku narrowed his eyes towards his reckless friend and folded his arms while walking towards Kagome. "Well, you're the one who was blasted by a bowling ball earlier.. I wouldn't be surprised if you're actually screaming in pain right now but are just too proud to admit it."

Kagome, switched her view from Miroku with attentive eyes, to InuYasha with concerned eyes. "InuYasha?" She asked.  
"It didn't occur to me that he was hurt.. he was fine 'til now.." she mentioned.  
Miroku nodded and growled at InuYasha like any good friend.  
"He hides things like that. It's just like him." he said as he shrugged and walked back towards InuYasha and passed him.  
InuYasha only shook his head with a slight mumble and ignored what ever else Miroku was whining about.

"Whatever. Get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow Miro"  
"Call Sango when you're all set, she's worried about you Kagome."

Miroku turned and headed down the stairs infront of the estate. InuYasha then turned to face Kagome as they both slowly walked closer to eachother. The angry glaze over InuYasha's eyes disapated quickly when Kagome's concern began to show through. She gently rubbed the small of his back with her hand and InuYasha growled only a minute after she touched him. Kagome jumped back and threw her hands behind her.

"Gomen!"

InuYasha continued to quickly growl stubbornly. "Don't do that again"  
Kagome nodded and turned back to the door. "It's locked.. so I can't get you any pain killers"  
She sighed and turned back to InuYasha, confused to find that he wasn't there. She looked about and around until she found his ponytail blowing in the wind over the roof.  
"InuYasha?"

It wasn't long before that flowing tail disappeared into the roof. Shortly later, Kagome walked up to the door after she began hearing noises from the door handle. The back door swung open and there stood InuYasha.  
"You guys have crappy locks... anyone could pick these ya' know.." He said as he stood there, his back straight as an arrow. Kagome looked up at him slightly surprised, looked at him and the door knob. "Arigatou! .. Let me get you pain killers for your back!"

"'Keh, I don't need them. But I should be going. I've things I need to get done before I go home"  
"Oh come on now it's the least I can do for you! You saved me from those vandalists!" she insisted.  
InuYasha grunted and gave her a cold stare. "Those, were NOT vandalists. THOSE, were after ME... which is why I need to go"  
He turned around and Kagome opened her mouth to say something but they both stopped as they saw long flowing white hair raising from the stone stairway. In black armani, the tall, fit young man spoke in a very deep, yet attractive voice that Kagome almost fell over swooning from. "You need not go anywhere but home, InuYasha. Also, you need not take hospitality from others. You will go home immediately." the white haired one said swiftly.

InuYasha bared his fangs and cracked all of his twenty knuckles. "Fuck off Sesshomaru! I will go home when I am good and ready! ... I've no interest with those pricks"  
Sesshoumaru grunted at InuYashas foul mouth, and stepped forward to InuYasha and lifted him off the ground with ease by the throat. "Watch your tongue around the lady"  
InuYasha impaled his hands into Sesshoumarus sides causing his brother to let go. Sesshoumaru stepped back grabbing his abdomen and InuYasha fell to the ground on his knees, grasping his throat and forcing air through his esophogus. Kagome worriedly dashed to InuYashas side and looked at him protectively.

"Are you okay?" she asked, then looked up to his older brother and shouted. "Just what do you think you are doing"  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and took his composure back. He turned around and waved with his index and middle finger as his hair casually swayed left and right in the wind.  
"If I find out that you've laid so much as a claw on those boys.. I will make sure you will understand 'eternal pain'". InuYasha pegged his brother off with the finger, and watched him walk down the stairs. Only under after he heard rubber burning on concrete, did he feel it safe to get up. Kagome put her hand on InuYashas shoulder.

The silence was there for a few minutes, as Kagome closed her eyes, her hand still on InuYashas shoulder.  
"... You look like you need those pain killers. Do you feel well enough to go home by yourself? I know you won't say yes if I asked you to stay here awhile."

He left... she thought to herself as the feel of the fabric of InuYashas shirt left her fingers.

"InuYasha"  
She opened her eyes when she heard a light thud.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, looking down at an unconscious InuYasha.

"Mommy!"

"Mommyyyy!"

"Yes? What is it dear?"

He opened his eyes to see that he was in his room, with the lights on. He blinked several times, adjusting to his lighted bedroom.

"Mommy! I had a nightmare!"

A six year old InuYasha whined, sitting up in his bed, covered in sheets after comforters and such. His mother, tall, thin, and incredibly beautiful even in her nightwear, came to sit by his side and hug him to her chest. Shushing him calmly, she asked.. "It's okay now sweetheart, mommy is here.."

Sniffling against his mothers bosom, he looked up at her and bravely asked if there were any monsters in the world that looked like humans. The question startled the young mother of only 26.

Katarina Ariadne married into a family of demons 7 years ago and only 6 years ago did she bear her first son. Swearing not to tell anyone that her husband, and step-son were full blood demons, she quietly forget the subject and hid it even from her son. Demons.. she thought. She was raised, with the belief that demons were only myth. Mythical beasts so evil that even hell rejected them. But her mate, Inutaisho .. he was different. She blinked and looked at her son InuYasha lovingly. InuYasha yawned and snuggled against his mother and shut his eyes.

A tall young man, with long white hair and a crescent moon pierced into the flesh of his forehead - stood at the doorway. "Don't lie to him Katarina. Shadow spirits such as wraiths and other ghouls will take him if you do not take care of him when he sleeps"  
InuYasha shuttered at those words against his mothers side and his grip around her waist only tightened, much more almost that Katarina could not breath for a moment.

She glared at Sesshomaru, standing in the doorway. "Don't fib like that Sesshou.. that is not true! You know your father and I would not let such a thing like that happen to you boys! Especially InuYasha! Don't scare him like that!"

InuYasha sniffled again and did not let go. Katarina cooed him back to a calm state.

Sesshoumaru only grunted at Katarina's reply. He opened his mouth to say something cold and rotten again but nearly blacked out as he felt a hard something... hit the back of his head. Katarina gasped and InuYasha flinched, his eyes still closed. Sesshoumaru planted his face into the carpetted floor of his younger half-brothers room.  
He rolled onto his back, rubbing the back of his head, only looking up to his father who was now standing in the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru, your mother and I tell you constantly that it is not right to pick on your brother like that.. if you can't learn when we tell you that, then I'll physically show you that I will not tolerate it." InuYasha's father said.

Sesshoumaru grunted again and stood up, walking past his father without even sharing an eyes glance and left the scene. InuTaisho sat down on the bed, the other side of InuYasha and put his arm around his son. Katarina let go and watched her two favorite men in the world, bond. She was almost jealous.. that no matter what InuYasha would never take after her, and would always bear InuTaisho's dominating genes.

InuYasha began to doze off, and everything slowly went black again.  
His mother, father, began to disappear. Even his room, and the bed he lie on.

His ears perked up to a quiet rain sound, beating over a soft violin melody.

"Mommy?" He called after.

No responce.

"Mom?" He tried again, his voice getting deeper. His legs and arms growing longer and beginning to split his clothing. His hair growing softer and longer. More white than ever.

"Mother?" He called again, skeptical at what was going on. He slid out from his sitting position and stood up. He began walking straight. His bare feet felt cold as he continued stepping forward. His hair tickled the small of his back and his rear end.

"Where... did everyone go?" He asked outloud.

A sinister laugh though quietly echoed around him. InuYasha stopped and looked around in three-sixty degrees.

"InuYasha! .. You are your own worst enemy!"

InuYasha growled at the fact that he was being taunted by someone he couldn't lay his eyes on.

"You're so easily upset! Hahahaaaa... You're already looking for someones face to bash in and you have no idea where to begin looking!"

The laugh grew louder, and louder, and InuYasha began getting more and more anger.

"... You did it, InuYasha. I hope you are proud of yourself.."

InuYasha, turned around and there his mirror image was, standing next to his brother Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" He and his mirror image said.

InuYasha raised his right hand, and so did his mirror.  
He stepped forward, and so did his mirror.

Sesshoumaru watched quietly, as InuYasha continued playing with this mirror image.

But InuYasha was not prepared for his mirror to act on its own. InuYasha sent a flying fist forward, and the mirror stood there, his chest moving up and down as if it were breathing.

InuYasha blinked, and began stepping backwards as his mirror began stepping forward.

"Sesshoumaru? What is that?" InuYasha asked his brother, nervous. His brother said nothing.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha cried out as he fell backwards onto the ground, raising his arms in front of his face to protect himself from his mirrors sharp claws that split through air...

"I shall help no one.." said Sesshoumaru, quietly.

"Sesshou.. maru.." InuYasha whispered, laying naked on the blackness of his own nightmare.

Sesshomaru smirked as his cheeks were sprayed with crimson blood.

InuYasha jerked awake and instantly sat up, "SESSHOUMARU!" he exclaimed. Kagome, startled, nearly fell off the couch but she crawled closer to InuYasha who she dragged into the house and let him lie on her living room couch after he passed out. She wiped the sweat off of his forehead and then dried it on the comforter she put over him. Heavily breathing, he blinked several times trying to figure out where in hell he was. Noticing the placement of the furniture, and the scent of the air in the house, he knew he was inside the Higurashi house.

And strangly enough, he knew he was safe, even if it were only temporary.

"InuYasha - relax! It was only a dream!" Kagome said, concerned. She tried reading InuYasha by looking at him straight in the eyes but the purple hue his eyes gave off made it a difficult to read his emotions. She did not know if he was worried, upset, or just scared. Then again.. she thought to herself, I don't think I've ever met a boy with violet eyes..

Kagome giggled to herself, and InuYasha growled.

"Just what are you laughing at?" he barked out at her.  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean? I wasn't laughing at you!"

He only grunted and shook his head, sitting up and swinging his legs of the couch and placing his feet on the floor.

Kagome stood up quickly and pressed her hands against his chest while standing in front of him.

He's really built.. she thought absentmindedly as she pushed him back onto the couch.

She blinked and pouted at him. "You need to stay here or you will wake everyone up. You can leave tomorrow morning, I don't care - but as long as you at least rest first!"

InuYasha looked around and he didn't see any blue clear skies. He also didn't see any clocks anywhere. "What time is it?"

Kagome pointed to the TV that had the weather channel on it giving local time. "It's 4 AM .. baka .." She whispered, sitting back down on the couch.

He yawned and tried to stretch, but every bone that cracked in his body only unusually gave him jolts of searing pain. He whimpered as he lay back down onto the couch. Kagome sat down beside him on the edge as she tried to helpfully massage the spots where he was grabbing in pain.

After several minutes, InuYasha looked up at her. "You've been watching me the entire time.. haven't you.. ?"

Kagome looked down at him, waiting for him to break the ice. "Yeah, I have been." she said quietly as she looked back at the TV, not paying attention to it at all.

InuYasha thought of what he could possibly be say to thank her .. but it just wasn't coming out for some reason. He began to mentally curse himself for it, but he couldn't just bring himself to calmly say 'thank you'.

He pat his hand down on the pillow beside him and as if paying attention to him and only him, Kagome laid down and covered the other half of the couch they split between themselves. InuYashas head right beside Kagomes. This thought was, (however InuYasha put it, it was still) pleasent. His eyes slowly drifted shut.

Soon after, openning his eyes again, InuYasha had to squint, to see the time beyond the evil glare of the TV, but it read 5:38 AM, Dakota Falls Local Time. He looked up but didn't see Kagome. He sat up and turned around. She was still there, sleeping silently right next to him. He softly smiled, and laid back down. He leaned on his elbows, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and put his head back down by hers, reached for the remote on the floor, and turned the TV off - and closed his eyes.

"Arigatou.. gozaimasu - Higurashi Kagome.."

* * *

_Story Record _

3/15/05 - Dissonance: Rebirth Chapter 4 - Clash of the Brothers - 100 Completed and Posted

3/23/05 - Dissonance: Rebirth Chapter 5 - A Demon's Tail - 0 Completed not Posted


End file.
